1. Field of the Present Invention
The present application generally relates to a display and its driving method. More particularly, the present application relates to a field sequential color display and its driving method.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, an LCD panel includes a pixel array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer. The color filter substrate includes a color filter layer constructed from red, green, and blue photo resistor patterns, allowing the LCD panel to display images of full colors. Because the light from the backlight module must be filtered through the color filter layer, the utility rate of the light source in the backlight module is lower.
Currently, a field sequential color display is developed. The field sequential color display does not require using the color filter layer. The backlight module has red, green and blue light sources, switched in spatial. In other words, the field sequential color display quickly switches the red, green, and blue light sources, and the switch frequency is too faster to be perceived by the human sight. By utilizing the deficiencies in the human eye, the field sequential color display creates a color blending effect. However, since the red, green, and blue images are sequentially transmitted to the human eye, when the human eye shakes, or when the image moves, a color break-up is likely to happen. The color break-up would be improved by increasing the frame rate, however, the limitation of the response time of the liquid crystal molecules, it is not efficient in solving the color break-up phenomenon.